My Answer
by Luchia Hiruma
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Hiruma tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya/bagaimana perjalanan hidup Hiruma setelah bertemu dengan Mamori/RnR minna...


MY ANSWER

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, OC

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan.

Ini adalah fanfic ke tiga ku untuk pair HiruMamo. Jadi, selamat membaca ya…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tou-chan, _bacakan Kaolu celita sebelum tidul." Kata seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kaoru yang diperkirakan berusia 2 tahun dengan cara bicaranya yang masih cadel, berambut hitam dengan kedua mata berwarna emerald seperti _copy_-an dari sosok sang ayah ketika masih kecil.

"Kaoru mau cerita yang mana?" kata sang ayah yang mencoba untuk memangku anaknya dipangkuannya.

"Yang mana saja,yang penting Kaolu bisa mendengalkan _Tou-chan_ celita." Kata anak tersebut sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman dipangkuan ayahnya.

"Baiklah akan _Tou-chan_ bacakan ceritanya, tapi kau harus segera tidur." Titah sang ayah.

"Tenang saja Kaolu akan segela tidul kok." Kata Koru dengan wajah meyakinkan

Sang ayah lebih memilih untuk menceritakan kisah tentang Jack dan Pohon Kacang yang menjadi cerita favorit anaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membacakan cerita tersebut sang anak sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di pangkuan sang ayah. Ayah dari anak tersebut kemudian bangkit dan memindahkan tubuh kecil anaknya ke atas ranjang milik sang anak agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kaoru tertidur pulas. Sang ayah yang kasihan melihat anaknya tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman itu memutuskan untuk memindahkan anaknya ke atas tempat tidur yang berukuran _queen size_. Setelah meletakkan tubuh anaknya diatas kasur dan menyelimuti anaknya dengan selimut berwarna merah dan bergambarkan sebuah bola berbentuk lonjong berwarna coklat yang diketahui itu adalah gambar bola _American football_ dibagian tengah selimut tersebut. Ia kemudian mengecup lembut dahi Kaoru dengan perasaan kasih sayang yang amat besar.

Cklek

"Sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu Youichi?" seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu kamar kaoru yang diketahui bernama Yuuya Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" jawab Youichi dengan nada sinis.

"Ikut denganku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ." Kata Yuuya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Walaupun Youichi Hiruma adalah anak dari pria yang bernama Yuuya Hiruma itu sama sekali tidak menjadikan dirinya mengubah sikap kasarnya didepan sang ayah.

Semenjak kematian sang istri tercinta, sifat Hiruma mulai berubah menjadi dingin. Tapi sifat itu tidak berlaku pada anak sematawayangnya yang merupakan hasil dari pernikahan dengan almarhum istrinya.

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya semenjak dirinya kehilangan sang istri yang merupakan belahan jiwanya yang sangat berharga. Juri Hiruma merupakan nama istri dari Youichi Hiruma dan juga merupakan seorang ibu dari Kaoru Hiruma. Sang istri meninggal karena pendaharan dan juga kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, akibatnya Juri meninggal setelah melahirkan Kaoru.

Ayah dan anak itu kini sudah sampai di sebuah ruang baca tidak jauh dari kamar Kaoru.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau hal apa yang akan aku bicarakan, iya kan?"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal tidak penting itu aku akan kembali ke kamar." Kata Hiruma.

"Aku tau kau masih belum bisa melupakan Juri." Hiruma menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Kaoru sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu didekatnya. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari rekan bisnisku, dia juga―"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur hidupku pak tua. Aku sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa pengganti Juri dan orang yang akan menjadi ibu dari Kaoru." Kata Hiruma meyakinkan Yuuya agar dia tidak mencoba untuk menjodohkannya kembali dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengannya dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Hiruma menantang ayahnya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamar pribadinya.

…

Sudah 2 hari sejak malam pembicaraan itu, Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Hiruma memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Inggris untuk menjalani hidup hanya berdua dengan anaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang tempat kelahirannya, Karena Hiruma sudah muak dengan ayahnya yang setiap hari selalu menyuruhnya untuk menikahi anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya itu.

Ia segera mengambil koper mengepakkan pakaian miliknya dan Kaoru. Membereskan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Kebetulan saat ini ayahnya sedang ada rapat di perusahaan milik keluarganya sedangkan Hiruma lebih memilih tidak menghadiri rapat tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merupakan orang yang memiliki pengaruh untuk perusahaan tersebut. Jadi dengan tidak adanya ayahnya dirumah ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai mengepakkan barang bawaannya, Hiruma menelfon orang kepercayaannya untuk memesan tiket pesawat tujuan Jepang hari ini juga. Ia juga meminta orang kepercayaannya itu untuk ikut pergi dengannya ke Jepang.

Semua persiapan sudah beres, Hiruma membawa koper-koper itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan sopir pribadinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal Hiruma segera ke kamar Kaoru untuk membawanya pergi dengannya, dengan hati-hati agar anaknya tidak terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow. Setelah melakukan cek in, Hiruma yang menggendong Kaoru dan seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya atau kita panggil saja Musashi pergi menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan untuk menunggu pesawat yang akan berangkat sekitar 30 menit lagi.

…

Perjalanan dari London menuju Tokyo memerlukan waktu hampir seharian dan dapat menguras tenaga karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat. Setelah selesai melakukan pengecekkan barang bawaan, mereka langsung keluar dari bandara untuk mencari taksi dan pergi ke apartement pribadi milik Hiruma.

SKIP TIME PERJALANAN

Kini ketiganya sampai di sebuah apartement di kawasan elit kota Tokyo. Sebuah apartement yang cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh tiga orang. Memiliki 4 kamar dan masing-masing kamar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri.

Hiruma memasukkan koper miliknya ke kamar utama miliknya dan koper milik Kaoru ke kamar disebelah kamar miliknya. Sedangkan kamar Musashi terletak di seberang kamar milik Kaoru.

"_Tou-chan_, kenapa _Jii-chan_ tidak ikut?" tanya Kaoru.

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kerjaannya di Inggris." Jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"_Tou-chan_, Kaolu lapal?" kata Kaoru dengan wajah yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas dengan anak berumur 2 tahun itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa jagoan?" tanya Hiruma yang mencoba untuk menggendong Kaoru agar bisa melihat lebih dekat wajah anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kaolu mau makan sushi, di sini ada sushi kan _Tou-chan_?"

"Tentu saja. Hey pak tua, kau mau ikut makan dengan kami?" tanya Hiruma ke Musashi yang sedang mengeluarkan barang bawaannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara makan siang kalian berdua. Lagipula aku masih mau membereskan barang-barang ini."

"Kalau begitu nanti akan Kaolu bawakan sushi yang banyak buat paman Musashi, boleh kan _Tou-chan_?"

"Ya, kalau begitu nanti akan aku bawakan. Tapi kau harus membereskan barang-barang milikku dan Kaoru, ayo kita pergi Kaoru." Kata Hiruma dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Yey! Shushi.." Kata Kaoru penuh semangat

'Sudah aku duga kalau kau akan mengatakan hal itu.' Batin Musashi. Musashi pun segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

…

Hiruma dan Kaoru kini sudah sampai di restoran sushi yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya. Ia kemudian mencari tempat yang kosong yang berada di dekat jendela agar ia dan Kaoru bisa melihat keadaan diluar.

Seorang pelayang datang menghampiri tempat duduk mereka untuk menyerahkan daftar menu serta untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Hiruma memesan paket sushi special yang berisi Dragon Shushi, Nigiri Sushi, Sushi Otoro dan macam-macam sushi lainnya. Tidak lupa Hiruma juga memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan juga Kaoru. Hiruma memesan secangkir kopi hitam untuk dirinya dan untuk Kaoru, ia memesan satu gelas milk shake coklat tidak lupa juga dengan masing-masing satu gelas air putih.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan yang sudah dipesan tadi datang, pramusaji pun segera meletakkan pesanan mereka ke atas meja dan menatanya.

"Yey! Sushi pesanan Kaolu sudah datang! _Tou-chan_, ayo kita makan. _Ittadakimatsu_…" seru Kaoru dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya menanggapi kelakuan Kaoru yang lebih mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Walaupun wajah Kaoru adalah duplikat darinya tapi sifatnya lebih mirip dengan Juri yang ceria dan aktif. Kaoru hanya bisa melihat wajah ibunya lewat foto yang didapat waktu Juri masih hidup. Untuk anak seumurannya, Kaoru merupakan anak yang memiliki pemikiran yang cukup dewasa dan tidak semua anak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Kaoru sudah tahu jika ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal sewaktu ia dilahirkan dan ia hampir tidak pernah menanyakan tentang ibunya dengan ayahnya, walaupu ia sangat ingin tau lebih banyak lagi. Karena Kaoru cukup paham jika ia menanyakan hal itu wajah ayahnya langsung berubah menjadi sedih walau tidak begitu terlihat tapi Kaoru bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan siang tersebut mereka berdua segera kembali ke apartement untuk segera istirahat. Mereka juga tidak lupa untuk membeli sushi jatah Musashi, jika Kaoru tidak meminta pada Hiruma agar ia membelikan sushi untuk Musashi.

…

Seminggu kemudian

…

"Hoi, pak tua. Hari ini aku akan mulai pergi mengajar di Universitas Saikyoudai dan aku minta agar kau menjaga Kouru dengan baik." Perintah Hiruma.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini baby sister?" rancau Musashi. Hiruma pun menatap musashi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti. Lebih baik kau segera pergi, tidak baik kalau dosen baru sepertimu datang terlambat di hari pertama mengajar."

"Cih. Kau tidak perlu menasehatiku."

"Tapi, kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi dosen dibandingkan mengurus perusahaan pribadimu di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, soal perusahaan itu kau saja yang mengurusnya karena untuk sementara waktu aku sedang tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan masalah perusahaan sialan itu, aku pergi!" BLAAAM. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar tanpa takut jika suara pintunya akan membangunkan Kaoru yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dasar anak itu. Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tertunda." Musashi berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di seberang kamar Kaoru, ia sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamarnya agar Kaoru bisa tau kalau ia ada dikamarnya.

"Paman Musashi, _Tou-chan_ sudah pelgi ya?" tanya Kaoru dengan tampang baru bangun tidur.

"Kaoru, kau sudah bangun. Iya, ayahmu tadi baru saja berangkat." Jelas Musashi.

"Padahal Kaolu ingin salapan dengan _Tou-chan_.." Kata Kaoru dengan nada kecewa.

"Mungkin besok kau bisa sarapan dengan ayahmu."

"Paman, Kaolu lapal.."

"Baiklah, akan aku siapkan kau sarapan. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu ya.."

"Iya…" Jawab Kaoru.

"Kebetulan paman sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, ayo mandi."

"Umm.." Jawab Kaoru disertai anggukkan setuju.

…

Hiruma melajukan mobil Ferrari Black Spider keluaran terbaru dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas normal. Hiruma sama sekali tidak mempedulikan para pengemudi lain yang protes karena cara mengemudi Hiruma yang bagaikan seorang pembalap professional.

Tidak lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Hiruma segera memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus dosen. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dan terkunci dengan baik,ia segera bergegas ke ruang kepala yayasan untuk untuk menemuinya. Kepala yayasan Saikoudai itu kebetulan adalah teman kuliahnya dulu.

Setelah selesai menemui temannya untuk menanyakan kelas mana yang akan diajarnya hari ini, Hiruma segera bergegas pergi menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya. Saat Hiruma berjalan dengan santainya banyak para wanita entah itu dosen perempuan atau para mahasiswi yang berada disekitarnya memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan terkesima. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang terbilang cukup mencuri perhatian halayak. Rambut spike blode, stelan kemeja putih yang bagian kerahnya tidak dikancing, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu pentofel hitam, anting-anting yang menghiasi telinga elf-nya dan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dengan garis vertical berwarna hitam. Penampilannya yang seperti itu dapat membuat para wanita yang melihatnya akan berfikir kalau Hiruma itu keren, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan ditambah dengan sifat cueknya itu. Di tangan kirinya Hiruma menyampirkan dengan santai AK-47 dibahu kirinya yang membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri dan berubah pikiran karena mereka sadar dengan benda yang sedang dibawa itu.

Hari ini Hiruma mengajarkan kelas Akuntansi semester enam. Hiruma yang memang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya kini sama sekali tidak ragu untuk membukanya. Hal pertama yang dia tunjukan pada para muridnya (baca: budak) adalah seringai mengerikan yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada Kaoru.

"Kekekeke…. Jadi kalian yang akan menjadi muridku (baca: budak)?"

"Apakah anda pak Youichi Hiruma yang akan mengajar di kelas ini hari ini?" tanya salah seorang murid yang duduk di bangku barisan paling depan.

"Tentu saja murid sialan, memangnya kau fikir untuk apa aku datang kekelas ini." Kata Hiruma sambil seakan bersiap-siap untuk membak kepala anak tersebut dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada di kelasnya ketakutan.

"Jika kalian sudah tau siapa aku, aku tidak akan buang waktu lagi. Peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi adalah kalian dilarang untuk melakukan keributan dikelas saat aku sedang mengajar, tidak ada yang boleh izin keluar tanpa aku perbolehkan, tidak ada yang boleh datang terlambat dikelasku, dan kalian harus mematuhi semua perintahku. Kalau kalian melanggar salah satu dari peraturanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melubangi kepala kalian." Kata Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan seringai mengerikannya.

SREETTT

Suara pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan dengan bola mata bagaikan langit biru yang teduh terlihat sangat kepayahan. Sepertinya gadis itu terlambat datang karena terlihat peluh yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ma.. maaf, aku datang terlambat."

"Apa kalian semua masih ingat dengan salah satu peraturan yang tadi aku sebutkan?" Tanya Hiruma pada murid-muridnya.

"Ti.. tidak boleh ada yang datang terlambat." Kata salah satu muridnya.

"Bagus kalau kalian masih ingat. Dan kenapa kau datang terlabat dan siapa namamu gadis sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mou.. jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis sialan. Namaku Mamori Anezaki dan tadi aku datang terlambat karena.. karena.." kata Mamori yang tidak yakin jika jawaban yang akan diberikannya akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancaman hukuman karena sudah datang terlambat.

"Apa karena kau bangun kesiangan, gadis sialan."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku punya nama tahu! Dan memang benar kalau aku terlambat karena terlambat bangun."

"Keh Tapi kau akan tetap aku hukum karena sudah berani datang terlambat. Mulai hari ini kau harus jadi asistenku. Ah tidak, kau akan menjadi menejerku. Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku tanpa terkecuali."

"Kenapa aku harus menejer anda?" Tanya Mamori keheranan.

"Karena kau datang terlambat. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan aku perbolehkan untuk ikut belajar dikelasku."

Mamori masih terdiam untuk memikirkan pilihan mana yang harus dia ambil. Tidak mungkin kalau Mamori tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang menjadi salah satu mata kuliah yang sangat penting itu, bisa-bisa dia akan terlambat lulus dari target yang sudah ia tentukan. Terpaksa Mamori mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi menejer dosen yang memiliki tampang akuma itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih opsi yang pertama." Kata Mamori dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Keh. Kau boleh duduk sekarang." Perintah Hiruma.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidup Mamori. Pertama, tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat di hari pertama setelah libur semester lima. Kedua, ia diancam untuk menjadi menejer untuk dosen barunya dan artinya ia harus mengikuti semua perintah yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia lebih berharap kalau ia hanya menjadi asisten saja dengan begitu tugasnya akan lebih ringan daripada harus menjadi menejer. Tapi setelah dipikr-pikir lagi dia tidak mau keduanya.

Tidak terasa hari pertama kuliahnya disemester enam ini terasa lebih melelahkan walaupun baru satu mata kuliah yang ia jalani dan setelah ini masih ada mata kuliah lainnya yang menanti. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan tahan sampai akhir jam pelajaran keduanya.

"Hey Mamori-chan, apa kau mau kekantin bersama dengan kami?" tanya Anko salah satu sahabat baik Mamori.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar." Kata Mamori yang sedang memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

…

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kantin Saikoudai. Mamori dan teman-temannya segera memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedang melakukan konser (?). Mamori memesan nasi goreng dan untuk minumannya ia memesan jus jeruk.

Setelah mereka semua memesan makanan masing-masing, mulailah mereka mencari meja yang sedang kosong. Disudut belakang kantin terlihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ya, Mamori baru saja melihat dosen menyebalkan yang sudah memberikan hukuman untuk dirinya karena dia sudah datang terlambat. Pria berumur 24 tahun itu sudah seenaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Gadis Sialan' padahal jelas-jelas Mamori memiliki nama, apa susahnya sih memenggil namanya.

Hiruma yang menyadari kalau dirinya sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh salah satu muridnya, ia hanya memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang ditunjukkan untuk Mamori dan membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya karena ketahuan telah memperhatikan dosennya.

Hiruma yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi untuk mengajar dikelas lain, tidak lupa Hiruma memberikan secarik kertas pada Mamori yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Mamori yang menyadari kalau ada secarik kertas berada di dekatnya, Mamori segera membuka dan membaca isinya. Raut wajah Mamori terlihat berubah kebingungan seiring dengan isi dari kertas yang dibacanya. Isi dari pesan itu adalah perintah pertama untuk dirinya, Mamori diminta untuk datang ke ruangan Youichi Hiruma. Entah apa yang akan ditugaskan oleh dosennya itu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mamori sakit kepala.

"Ada apa Mamori?" Tanya Anko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian, maaf ya…" Kata Mamori sambil mengantupkan kedua tangannya sambil meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah, kami mengerti kok."

"Terima kasih, kalian memang teman-teman yang baik. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera masuk kekelas selanjutnya." Mamori pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang dan berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya bersama ke dua sahabat baiknya.

TBC

ᾨᾨᾨᾨ

A/N

Halloooo….

Kayanya udah lama banget nggak bikin fic lagi, itu gara-gara kesibukkan di RL. Fic kali ini aku buat umur Hiruma yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Mamori. Kalau ada yang heran kenapa Hiruma aku buat dia berprofesi sebagai dosen jawabannya adalah karena coba-coba, dapet idenya juga pas lagi kuliah. Ngebayangin gimana kalo seandainya ada dosen yang kaya Hiruma, pasti seru dan ga bakal mau jam kuliahnya berakhir. Kalo bisa semua mata kuliah Hiruma yang ngajar. Oke, menghayalnya sampe sini aja, kembali kepembicaraan awal. Ide penokohan dan setting tempat juga berubah banget dari konsep yang dibuat sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa ficnya baru di publish? Itu karena moodnya baru ada lagi buat nerusin fic ini padahal masih ngerjain fic "Devil's Love Triangle" (promosi dikit). Gomen kalo pendeskripsiannya kurang banget karena itu salah satu kelemahanku .

Konfliknya udah keliatan belum?

Kalo belum bagus deh, biar para reader penasaran konfliknya kaya gimana. Walaupun ada satu author yang udah aku kasih spoilernya. Oke deh… pokoknya yang udah baca harus REVIEW #plaaak

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


End file.
